11 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:15 Warto kochać odc. 12; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie odc. 2 - Pieniądz 08:00 Annas kraj prod.Holandia (2006) 08:15 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski 08:20 Fifi - Kłótnia Kwiatuszków; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy&Messy 09:05 Teleranek - na ferie 09:40 Szkoła złamanych serc odc. 43; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:30 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc. 6 - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas - (txt str. 777); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie odc. 2 - Pieniądz 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Sąsiedzi - "Najmądrzejsza para"; serial komediowy TVP 14:10 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva 15:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 16:40 Teleexpress 16:55 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 17:45 Sekrety Rodzinne odc. 6; talk-show 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Wiódł ślepy kulawego; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka-Kto pożycza ten pyta; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo odc. 5 - Wieść gminna - (txt str. 777); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Ranczo odc. 6 - Racja gminy - (txt str. 777); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Kroniki portowe - film obyczajowy prod. USA 00:05 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Niewinni czarodzieje; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960) 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Słowo na niedzielę dla niesłyszących 06:10 Smak Europy - Wierni tradycji... 06:20 Lokatorzy - Zamieszanie rodzinne; serial komediowy TVP 06:45 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - Nieudany zięć 07:10 Złotopolscy odc. 831 - Niedziela; telenowela TVP 07:40 M jak miłość odc. 469; serial TVP 08:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz s. II odc.12; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:55 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - "Baron Cygański" 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Rodzina Cugowskich 09:30 Ostoja 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat odc. 6 - Pueblo; cykl reportaży 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Równik odc. 2 - Walka o światło - (txt str. 777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kasztelański smak (194) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Quigley na Antypodach; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Australia (1990) 14:00 Familiada - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc. 833 - Próba zgody; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Tercet Egzotyczny 16:00 Na dobre i na złe odc. 282; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia odc. 67; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (5); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show 20:15 Robin Hood odc. 2/13-Szeryf obciął ci język?; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień odc. 2; widowisko 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Kroniki dla Elite - Pedro's Cup Mityng Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 2007 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; 23:05 Złota dwunastka operetek i musicali - Baron Cygański kraj prod.Niemcy (1975) 00:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Oda I-11" 01:00 Ogród sztuk - Wojna pokoleń; program Kamili Dreckiej 01:25 Dolina Issy; film fabularny 03:05 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:15 Półkowniki - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych 07:55 Bajki dla Majki 08:00 Śląski koncert życzeń 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:39 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - PTPS Nafta Piła; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Gramy dla was 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:48 Reklama 17:50 Aktualności 18:12 W regionie 18:15 Magazyn meteo 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Kurier; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (398, 399) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Czarodziejki (37) - serial 08.00 Power Rangers (310) - serial 08.30 Dotyk anioła (22) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Sheena (22) - serial sens. 10.30 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany 12.10 Komedia małżeńska - komedia, Polska 1993 14.30 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 15.30 Daleko od noszy (65): Order chlebowy - serial komediowy 16.00 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (233, 234) - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (227): Spektakle i akademie - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (6) - serial kom. 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (4) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (2) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Gotowe na wszystko (7, 8) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 07.30 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Niania (28): Nie pamiętam mamy - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.25 Wiercipięta - komedia, USA 1997 13.10 Złoto dla zuchwałych - film przygodowy, Jugosławia/USA 1970 16.00 Loteria walentynkowa - konkurs 16.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.30 Superniania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach (7): Rozwódka do wzięcia - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Zaginiony w akcji 2. Początek - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.05 Detektyw Monk (16-ost.) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.35 Nie do wiary - magazyn 00.05 Ciśnienie - horror, USA 2002 02.05 Telesklep 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.45 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.30 Pokemon (248, 249) - serial 07.20 Express do fortuny 08.20 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swych latających maszynach - komedia przygodowa, Wielka Brytania 1965 11.00 Kamienica - pr. rozrywkowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu (113) - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Puchar Polski mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 17.15 Obrońca (20) - serial sens. 18.15 Arabela (22) - serial 18.55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (19) - serial 20.00 Komisarz Rex (15) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Spisek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 23.05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej KGHM Dialog - skrót meczu finałowego 00.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.45 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 01.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.55 Christina Aguilera: Genie Gets Her Fish - koncert 04.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Na osi 08:50 Seans filmowy 09:40 Siostrzyczki, odc. 1: serial 10:10 Siostrzyczki, odc. 2: serial 10:40 Wehikuł czasu: film 12:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 12:50 Moja krew 13:50 Łowcy koszmarów, odc. 3: serial 14:50 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 7: serial 15:45 We dwoje 17:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 17:10 Szkolne świrusy: film 19:10 Medicopter 117, odc. 11 20:10 Gra o miłość: film 23:00 Dowody zbrodni, odc. 6: serial 00:00 Mężczyźni nie odchodzą: film 02:15 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 02:20 Nocne igraszki TV Polonia 06:00 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość odc. 422; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami odc.7 - Dziadek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dwie strony medalu odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Co tu jest grane?; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Ducha w Łodzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Zmiennicy odc. 5/15 - Safari; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Biografie - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Chłopaki do tańca i do różańca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość odc. 423; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Skandal w prasie kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Defekt odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mój Dekalog - Bibiana Mossakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kalendarz Polski; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Miklaszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Zacisze gwiazd - Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość odc. 423; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Skandal w prasie kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zaproszenie - Chłopaki do tańca i do różańca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zmiennicy odc. 5/15 - Safari; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Biografie - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dwie strony medalu odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Co tu jest grane?; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 09:05 Do przerwy 0:1 odc. 4/7 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Do przerwy 0:1 odc. 5/7 - Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Panorama kina światowego - Historie miłosne; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Dominika Ostałowska, Irina Ałfiorowa, Karolina Ostrożna, Teresa Sawicka, Jerzy Nowak, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Na życzenie Widzów - Możdżer & AUKSO - Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje 2005; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Moje zapatrzenie - Czesław Niemen; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Blue suede shoes; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Clark Curtis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Królowa Bona odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tomasz Stańko - koncert solo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Andrzej Dudziński cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bykowi chwała; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Andrzej Papuziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Spotkania - Andrzej Dudziński cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sypiający z Aniołami. Neil Young.; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Spotkania - Andrzej Dudziński cz.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Kobiela na plaży; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Spotkania - Andrzej Dudziński cz.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Filmy Cień -Sen; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Spotkania - Andrzej Dudziński cz.6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wakacje pana Hulot; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1953); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Nathalie Pascaud, Michele Rolla, Valentine Cemax, Louis Perrault; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Szukamy przebojów "Polskich Nagrań"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Malta 2005 - Armia - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa - Głośne Czytanie - "Wszystkie gry wideo są o miłości" odc. 3; prezentacja książki; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:25 Strefa - Francis Ford Coppola przedstawia - Żelazny Krąg; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Jimi Hendrix - The Band of Gypsys; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Bob Smeaton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocne - Zad wielkiego wieloryba; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Roman Roy Rojewski, Maciej Prus, Roman Kosierkiewicz, Sylwia Wysocka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Roman Wilhelmi, Ewa Żukowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:15 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program/sportowy 07:40 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 09:15 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - film/animowany USA 1998 (odc. 20) 09:40 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 09:50 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 4) 10:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 2) 11:45 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 12:15 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 30) 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program/kulinarny 13:20 Śniadanie do łóżka - film/komedia romantyczna USA 1992 15:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program/inne 16:05 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 16:15 Sposób na intrygantke - film/komedia USA/Francja 1992 18:00 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 2) 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 26) 20:00 Najpierw miłość - film/komedia romantyczna USA 1999 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Co się przydarzyło Haroldowi S? - film/komedia W. Brytania/USA 1999 23:50 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 77) 00:50 Fale miłości - film/erotyczny USA 2000 02:20 Rybia nocka - program/inne NRK1 07.30 Stå opp! 10.00 NRKs VM-søndag 10.05 VM i dag. Foran dagens øvelser i allround-VM skøyter i Heerenvenn, VM alpint i Åre og VM skiskyting i Anterselva 10.35 VM skiskyting 2007: Stafett kvinner. Direkte fra Anterselva 12.25 VM alpint 2007: Uftor kvinner. Direkte fra Åre 13.30 VM skøyter allround 2007: 5000 m menn 14.00 VM skiskyting 2007: Fellesstart menn. Direkte fra Anterselva 15.30 VM skøyter allround 2007: 5000 m kvinner og 10 000 m menn 17.15 Sport i dag 17.30 Åpen himmer: Aftensang fra Bergen (t) 18.00 Barne-TV: Pippi Langstrømpe (t) ® (1:13) 18.30 Newton (ttv) 19.00 Søndagsrevyen 19.45 Sportsrevyen 20.30 Planeten vår: De store dyp (ttv) (6:6) 21.20 Skreddaren i Panama (t) 23.05 Kveldsnytt 23.20 Rally-VM: Rally Sverige 00.10 Nytt på nytt (ttv) ® 00.40 Ingen grunn til begeistring (t) (4:10) 01.10 Slutt NRK2 11.50 Melodi Grand Prix 2007: Finale ® 14.00 Rally-VM: Rally Sverige. Fartsetappe direkte 15.00 Sport i dag 15.40 V-cup hopp. Direkte fra Willingen 17.45 Sport i dag 18.00 Pilot Globe Guides: Januar og februar (t) ® 18.50 Lydverket ® 19.30 Bokprogrammet (ttv) ® 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Forbrytelsen (t) ® (3:10) 21.10 Hovedscenen: Berlinfilharmonien og Sir Simon Rattle 22.40 Dagens Dobbel 22.45 Auschwitz (ttv) ® 23.35 Sportløst forsvunnet (t) ® 00.15 Jazz jukeboks 02.00 Svisj chat 03.00 Svisj non stop 06.00 Slutt TV 2 Norway 07.00 TV 2 Junior 10.00 Skippy ® (73) 10.30 Dr. Quinn ® (1) 11.20 That's life ® (19) 12.10 Til Kina uten penger ® 13.05 TV 2 hjelper deg ® 13.35 A chance of snow 15.10 Bare for moro skyld 15.30 Farmen ® (13:30) 16.30 Farmen ® (14:30) 17.00 Farmen ® (15:30) 18.00 Gudene vet (1:6) 18.30 Nyhetene og Sporten 18.50 Været 19.00 Svigerdatter søkes (7:8) 20.00 Grip mikrofonen (3:10) 21.00 Nyhetene 21.20 Været 21.25 Sportsnyhetene 21.35 VM-studio 21.45 Torpedo (2:4) 22.40 Fox Grønland ® (12) 23.30 Jake 2.0 (16:16) 00.15 God kveld Norge ® 00.50 10-8 ® 01.35 Sportsnyhetene ® 01.45 VM-studio ® 01.55 Været ® 02.00 Slutt TVNorge 07.05 Interaktiv frokost 10.35 America's Funniest Home Videos ® (41) 11.05 America's Funniest Home Videos ® (42) 11.35 Zoey ® (6:26) 12.05 Moesha ® (29:127) 12.35 Moesha ® (30:127) 13.05 Aldri fred å få! ® (12:19) 13.35 Liv og røre ® (114:123) 14.05 På hjemmebane ® (68:76) 14.35 Eve (7:22) 15.05 Dansefeber ® (4) 16.40 Instant Star (10:13) 17.10 One Tree Hill (6) 18.00 Aktuelt, Sporten og Været 18.20 Metro 18.40 Will & Grace 19.10 Sexy superstjerner 20.10 Ghost Whisperer (1) 21.00 Helt historisk (6:12) 21.30 Åndenes makt 22.30 Aktuelt, Sporten og Været 22.45 Kriminalteknikerne 23.15 Lokale sendinger/Airline ® 23.45 Dark Angel 00.35 Hva hendte med Baby Jane? 01.35 Aktuelt, Sporten og Været ® 01.50 Hva hendte med Baby Jane? forts 03.15 Mess-TV natt 06.55 Slutt Canal + Sport 06:00 Człowiek o siedmiosekundowej pamięci - film dokumentalny 07:00 Rugby Puchar Sze¶ciu Narodów: Anglia - Włochy 09:00 Rugby Puchar Sze¶ciu Narodów: Szkocja - Walia 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Paris SG - Monaco 12:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Betis - Sevilla 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Roma - Parma 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Arsenal - Wigan 19:00 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny 20:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Atletico - Athletic 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Bordeaux - Marsylia 02:20 Na złamanie karku - komediodramat 04:15 Deser Sze¶ciostrzałowiec - film krótkometrażowy 04:45 Trener - dramat obyczajowy AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 74 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 14:00 C-16: FBI - serial kryminalny odc. 12 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 74 16:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 17:00 C-16: FBI - serial kryminalny odc. 12 18:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 74 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 20:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 8 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 2 22:00 Na własne ryzyko - thriller 23:35 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 8 00:30 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 2 01:20 Na własne ryzyko - thriller AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 22 13:00 Siedmiu samurajów - serial animowany odc. 7 13:30 Siedmiu samurajów - serial animowany odc. 8 14:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 4 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 21 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 22 17:00 Siedmiu samurajów - serial animowany odc. 7 17:30 Siedmiu samurajów - serial animowany odc. 8 18:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 4 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 21 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 22 21:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 4 22:00 Poci±g widmo - horror SF 23:35 Siedmiu samurajów - serial animowany odc. 7 00:10 Siedmiu samurajów - serial animowany odc. 8 00:45 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 21 01:40 Poci±g widmo - horror SF Zone Club 06:00 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 2 06:25 Pulse Yoga - magazyn fitness odc. 2 06:55 Sztuka i dusza - magazyn kulturalny odc. 10 07:25 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 07:55 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 5 08:20 Hollywood za wszelk± cenę - reality show odc. 1 08:45 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 24 09:35 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 10:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 6 10:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 707 11:00 Sztuka i dusza - magazyn kulturalny odc. 10 11:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 12:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 12:25 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 24 13:25 Dziewczyny z "Glamoura" - magazyn odc. 6 13:55 Przewodnik po ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 14:20 Przewodnik po ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 16 15:35 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 25 16:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 707 17:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 17:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 10 18:00 Hollywood za wszelk± cenę - reality show odc. 1 18:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 7 19:00 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 8 19:30 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 20:30 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 21:30 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 139 22:50 Samotno¶ć w Atlancie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:40 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 139 01:20 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 35 02:05 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 707 02:30 Babskie sprawy - reality show odc. 1 03:00 Sztuka i dusza - magazyn kulturalny odc. 9 03:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 04:00 W pogoni za szczę¶ciem - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 05:00 Babskie sprawy - reality show odc. 1 05:30 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 32 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 08:00 The Ashlee Simpson Show - reality show 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Weselne sekrety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 11:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 12:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sław± 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 WEEKEND Z PROGRAMEM TRUE LIFE True Life: Robię sobie wolne - cała prawda o młodzieży 15:00 WEEKEND Z PROGRAMEM TRUE LIFE True Life: Ja tu nie pasuję - cała prawda o młodzieży 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze ¶wiatowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Wypasione jachty - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Cierpię na syndrom Tourrette'a - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Sekrety diet gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Planete 06:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Richard i wieloryby - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/39 06:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Clive i nosorożce - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/39 07:15 Boliwijskie Stonehenge - film dokumentalny 08:10 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Robert i wilki - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/39 08:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Jacques i ¶wistaki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/39 09:20 Loty do¶wiadczalne: Nowe horyzonty - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 10:20 Głos Indianina - film dokumentalny 11:15 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Niurvys z Kuby, Alejandro z Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 11:45 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Hagar z Izraela, Elnathan z Izraela - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 12:20 Znakomito¶ci: Isabel Allende - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/19 13:10 Operoterapia - film dokumentalny 14:05 Rzeka Kongo - film dokumentalny 16:10 Michał Anioł Superstar - film dokumentalny 17:10 Jaki jest z bliska - film dokumentalny 18:00 Historia futbolu: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 18:55 Władca stepu - film dokumentalny 19:50 Attyla i Hunowie - film dokumentalny 20:45 Nie ma łatwych dni: Dramaty na lotniskowcach - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 21:45 Nie ma łatwych dni: Węże w kokpicie - film dokumentalny odc. 2-ost. 22:45 Obóz rekrutów - film dokumentalny 00:25 Era metamfetaminy - film dokumentalny 01:15 Wojenna młodo¶ć - film dokumentalny 02:15 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Duchy zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 03:10 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Bestia z Gévaudan - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 04:05 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Wilk workowaty - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 Zone Reality 06:00 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Wielka gra - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Wielka gra - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Policjantki - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Niesamowite narodziny - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Casting - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Wielka gra - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Wielka gra - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Z dzienników lekarzy - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Niesamowite narodziny - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Casting - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 18:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 19:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 20:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 21:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 22:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 23:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 00:00 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 00:50 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 01:40 Co powiniene¶ zrobić? - film dokumentalny 02:30 Niesamowite narodziny - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Studenci - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Od ¶rodka - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny TVN Style 06:00 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 07:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:15 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 07:45 Kto tu TERAZ rz±dzi? - reality show 08:15 Notes kulinarny - magazyn 08:45 Przytulaki - program dla dzieci 08:50 Przytulaki - program dla dzieci 08:55 Przytulaki - program dla dzieci 09:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 10:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia - magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11:00 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 12:30 Notes kulinarny - magazyn 13:00 101 największych metamorfoz - magazyn 14:00 Miasto kobiet: ¦wiadek koronny - magazyn 14:30 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 15:00 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 15:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 16:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 16:15 B±dĽ zdrowa - magazyn medyczny 16:45 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 17:15 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 17:45 Jak się nie ubierać? - serial dokumentalny 18:45 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 19:45 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 20:15 Kto tu TERAZ rz±dzi? - reality show 21:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 21:30 Biografie: Friends - portrety kobiet XX wieku 22:30 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 23:00 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 00:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 00:30 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 01:00 Co za tydzień 01:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczę¶liwsza? - reality show o operacjach plastycznych 02:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 02:15 Przegl±darka - ciekawostki ze ¶wiata 02:30 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 04:30 Co za tydzień TVP 3 Warszawa 06:15 Półkowniki 06:50 Integracja - magazyn 07:00 Wierzę, w±tpię, szukam - program religijny 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 07:55 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Wierzę, w±tpię, szukam - program religijny 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:40 Pogoda 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 08:50 Znalezione zwierzęta 09:00 Espresso - magazyn 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Serwis kulturalny 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna - program publicystyczny 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:45 Pogoda 10:49 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Teleplotki - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Serwis sportowy 11:50 Serwis kulturalny 12:00 Objazdowa Telewizja - cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:45 Pogoda 12:48 Serwis sportowy 12:50 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Objazdowa Telewizja - cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:45 Pogoda 13:49 Serwis sportowy 13:50 Serwis kulturalny 14:00 Espresso - magazyn 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:33 Pogoda 14:35 Siatkówka Liga Siatkówki Kobiet: Mecz Muszynianka-Fakro Muszyna - PTPS Nafta Piła 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Wiadomo¶ci Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 17:00 Młodzież kontra - program publicystyczny 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:40 Pogoda 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 17:50 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 17:55 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - program informacyjny 18:10 Raport na gor±co 18:15 Ko¶ciół i ¶wiat - informator katolicki 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:45 Pogoda 20:50 Półkowniki 21:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 21:55 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 22:00 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 W kabarecie - magazyn 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Sportowa niedziela 23:50 Kuchnia polityczna - program publicystyczny 00:20 Młodzież kontra - program publicystyczny 00:45 Objazdowa Telewizja - cykl reportaży 01:10 Objazdowa Telewizja - cykl reportaży 01:35 Kurier - program informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 12:00 8th & Ocean 13:00 Parental Control 13:30 MTV Next 14:00 Hogan Knows Best 15:00 "My Super Sweet Sixteen" 15:30 My Own 16:00 Tracks 17:00 MTV Made 18:00 Pimp My Ride 19:00 MTV Masters 20:00 MTV Noise 21:00 Parental Control 22:00 Flavor of Love 23:00 MTV Next 00:00 Ghost in the Shell: serial 00:30 Gantz: serial 01:00 Night Videos TV Puls 06:00 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny; kościół i religia 07:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 08:30 Whistler, Przed burzą, odc. 10; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 09:25 Samson i Sally; film animowany Szwecja / Dania 1984; reż.: Jannik Hastrup 10:35 Miasta świata, Wenecja, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny 11:25 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 12:00 Anioł Pański /program na żywo/ 12:20 Żebro Adama; program publicystyczny 13:00 Ja, Klaudiusz, Królowa niebios, odc. 6; serial historyczny Wielka Brytania 1976; reż.: Herbert Wise; wyk: Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips 14:00 Sophie - młodsza siostra Sissi, odc. 2; melodramat Niemcy / Austria/Francja 2001; reż.: Matthias Tiefenbacher; wyk: Valerie Koch, Steffen Groth 15:45 Zachować dla przyszłości, Malezja i Laos, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny 16:20 Kot pani Ashboro; film dla młodzieży Kanada 2003; reż.: Don McBrearty; wyk: Michael Ontkean, Ellen Page 18:00 Whistler, Krach, odc. 12; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 19:00 Prawnicy z Centre Street, Nikt nie wybacza dobrych uczynków, odc. 5; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Sidney Lumet; wyk: Alan Arkin, Joel de la Fuente 20:00 Sherlock - walka z złem; film kryminalny USA / Rumunia/Wielka Brytania 2002; reż.: Graham Theakston; wyk: James D‘Arcy, Roger Morlidge 22:00 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 22:50 Żebro Adama; program publicystyczny 23:20 Whistler, Krach, odc. 12; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 00:00 Ćma; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1980; reż.: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Anna Seniuk 00:10 Prawnicy z Centre Street, Nikt nie wybacza dobrych uczynków, odc. 5; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Sidney Lumet; wyk: Alan Arkin, Joel de la Fuente 02:40 Grand Prix Polski Mikołów 2007; pool bilard 03:50 Magazyn przyrodniczy TVN 24 05:15 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 06:00 Nieruchomości 06:15 Progr@m 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę 11:15 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro 23:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Bilans tygodnia 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:35 Multikino 01:00 Skrót informacji 01:05 24 godziny 02:00 Loża prasowa 02:40 Firma 03:00 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 04:00 Kawa na ławę 04:40 Nieruchomości HBO 05:50 Na planie 06:30 Uśmiech losu 08:25 Piękne mleczarki 09:55 Bobby najwierniejszy z psów 11:40 Gra w różowe 13:10 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji 14:40 Kids in America 16:10 Pamiętnik 18:10 Zobacz w HBO 18:40 Gwiezdne wrota 19:25 Gwiezdne wrota 20:10 Wykiwać klawisza 22:00 Deadwood 22:55 HBO na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko 23:25 Samotny Jim 00:55 Pitbull 02:35 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana 04:05 Pamiętnik HBO 2 05:45 Zobacz w HBO 06:30 Mój brat jest psem 08:05 Gol! 10:05 Dale Earnhardt 11:40 Prawdziwe kobiety są zaokrąglone 13:05 Zakochane święta 14:50 W doborowym towarzystwie 16:40 Antoni, Boży wojownik 18:20 Garbi super bryka 20:00 Trzy na jednego 20:55 Trzy na jednego 21:45 Constantine 23:45 Obiekt pożądania 01:15 Prawie najlepszy 02:45 Zbrodnia ze snu 04:25 Antoni, Boży wojownik Canal + 05:55 Milionerzy 07:30 Joey 08:00 Geldof w Afryce 08:40 Mąż idealny 10:30 Madagaskar 12:05 Miłosna zagrywka 13:55 Pianista 16:25 Gwiezdne wojny II Atak klonów 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey 20:00 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie 21:45 Pan życia i śmierci 23:50 Złodziej 01:25 Conan barbarzyńca 03:30 Kobiety, których brak 04:25 South Park 04:50 Niezapomniany pierwszy raz Canal + Film 05:10 Król wzgórza 07:00 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka 08:30 Łapu capu ekstra 09:00 Kontrola gniewu 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Geldof w Afryce 11:35 Historia Wendella Bakera 13:15 Szeregowiec Dolot 14:30 Francuski łącznik 16:15 Zgadnij kto 18:00 Podwójna gra 20:00 Półmrok 21:50 Ten dzień powrócił 23:20 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie 01:00 Genesis 02:20 Spadek 03:45 Revolver Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 2. przejazd kobiet 09:00 Puchar Świata w Willingen Konkurs na skoczni HS 145 09:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sztafeta mężczyzn 10:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 10:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sztafeta kobiet 12:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Aare Zjazd kobiet 14:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 15:00 Turniej WTA w Paryżu Finał 17:00 Halowy mityng IAAF w Karlsruhe 19:00 Puchar Świata w Willingen Konkurs drużynowy na skoczni HS 145 20:00 Winterpark Weekend 20:30 O. Maskajew P. Okhello Walka w wadze ciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Moskwie 22:00 Hatsu Basho 23:00 Rajd Szwecji 3. dzień 23:30 Seria Nascar 00:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:45 Rajd Szwecji 3. dzień 01:15 Inside Alinghi podsumowanie Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:30 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 1. przejazd mężczyzn 10:30 Pokazy w Aare Zjazd po muldach 11:00 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 2. przejazd mężczyzn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:30 Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 14:00 Rajd Szwecji 3. dzień 15:00 HC Leipzig Viborg HK A/ S Liga Mistrzyń 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 16:30 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii 17:30 Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 18:30 HC Leipzig Viborg HK A/ S Liga Mistrzyń 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Calgary Roughnecks Philadelphia Wings National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 21:30 HC Leipzig Viborg HK A/ S Liga Mistrzyń 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 22:30 Pokazy w Aare Zjazd po muldach 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 00:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości Extreme Sports Channel 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Budapeszt 08:00 The Method 09:00 Gen:/ / ex 09:30 Gen:/ / ex 10:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 11:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 12:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 13:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 14:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 15:00 Rebel Events Skate Summer Kick Off 15:30 Rebel Events California Road Trip 16:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Niemcy 17:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 18:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 19:00 Gumball 3000 2006 19:30 Gumball 3000 2006 20:00 Ride Guide Mountainbike Show 20:30 Experience Red Bull Romaniacs 21:00 Experience District Ride 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gumball 3000 2006 01:00 Ride Guide Mountainbike Show 01:30 Experience Red Bull Romaniacs 02:00 Experience District Ride 02:30 The Dudesons 03:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 04:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship Polsat Sport 07:00 Mostostal-Azoty SA Kędzierzyn-Koźle PZU AZS Olsztyn Polska Liga Siatkówki 09:00 Unicaja Malaga Winterthur FC Barcelona Puchar Króla Hiszpanii ćwierćfinał 11:00 S. Mosley L. Collazo Walka w wadze półśredniej o tymczasowy tytuł mistrza świata federacji WBC gala boksu zawodowego w Las Vegas 12:25 ADO Den Haag Ajax Amsterdam Liga holenderska 14:30 Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu Finał 16:30 FC Kilmarnock Glasgow Rangers Liga szkocka 18:30 FC Twente Enschede Feyenoord Rotterdam Liga holenderska 20:30 Przed sezonem Tomasz Gollob 21:00 Puchar Polski mężczyzn Finał 23:00 Apollon Kalamaria PAOK Saloniki Liga grecka 01:00 Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu Finał gry podwójnej Polsat 2 05:45 Magazyn sportowy 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 09:25 Post Scriptum 09:40 Post Scriptum 09:55 Post Scriptum 10:10 Rodzina zastępcza plus 10:50 Pensjonat pod Różą Dziecko niczyje 11:35 Wydarzenia 12:05 Daleko od noszy Trzecie oko 12:30 Co z tą Polską? 13:15 Dekoratornia U Piotra 13:45 Magazyn sportowy 16:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 16:50 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17:15 Post Scriptum 17:30 Post Scriptum 17:45 Post Scriptum 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 18:45 Pensjonat pod Różą Dziecko niczyje 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Daleko od noszy Trzecie oko 20:30 Co z tą Polską? 21:15 Dekoratornia U Piotra 21:45 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Doniesienia medyczne 01:00 Samo życie 01:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki 04:10 Pierwsza miłość 04:40 Interwencja TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 06:30 Rentgen 2.0 07:00 Mean Machines 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Wędkarstwo męskie hobby 08:30 GP Racing 09:00 Gadżet 09:30 Czas tuningu 10:00 Carnage 10:30 Monster Garage 11:30 Ale dziura 12:00 Automaniak max 12:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 13:00 Top Gear 13:55 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 15:00 Monster Garage 16:00 Automundial 16:30 Monster House 17:25 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 17:30 Rentgen 2.0 18:00 Wędkarstwo męskie hobby 18:30 Toolbox 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Monster Garage 20:30 Mean Machines 21:00 Top Gear 22:00 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Ale dziura 23:30 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 23:31 Gadżet 00:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Czas tuningu 03:00 Karambol 03:30 Toolbox 04:00 Gadżet 04:30 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy Zone Romantica 06:00 Polowanie na milionera 07:00 Polowanie na milionera 08:00 Koszulka z numerem 10 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami Gabriela Spanic 10:35 W pogoni za szczęściem 11:30 Koszulka z numerem 10 13:25 Miłość na sprzedaż 14:20 Miłość na sprzedaż 15:15 Miłość na sprzedaż 16:10 Miłość na sprzedaż 17:05 Miłość na sprzedaż 18:00 Mundoshow International 19:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia 19:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia 20:00 Akademia gwiazd 22:00 Anita 23:00 Anita 00:00 Niewierni 01:00 Koszulka z numerem 10 02:40 Akademia gwiazd 04:20 Akademia gwiazd Ale kino! 08:00 Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię 09:45 Kolor pieniędzy 12:00 Generał 13:30 Wojna plemników 15:15 Spekulant 17:05 Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię 18:55 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa Odrodzenie kina tajlandzkiego 20:00 Nie boję się 21:55 Papierowy gołąb 23:35 Utalentowany pan Ripley 02:00 Ciemna strona miasta Kino Polska 07:00 Podróże pana Kleksa Wyspa Wynalazców 08:30 Słodka przygoda 08:40 O raku łobuziaku 08:50 Stefanek 09:10 Inna 10:35 Rodzina 10:50 Inny 11:05 Prekursor 11:30 Doktor Faust 11:40 Epizod 11:50 Ziarno 12:15 Skłamałam 13:40 Mysz 13:50 Ulewa 14:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1987 14:15 Bez grzechu 15:40 Według Mrożka 16:50 Czterej pancerni, pies i kuchnia filmowa 17:20 Czterej pancerni i pies Gdzie my tam granica 18:20 Czterej pancerni i pies Psi pazur 19:25 Garb 19:30 Łagodna 19:40 Marzenie 19:45 Siły na zamiary 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie 20:20 Ostatni etap 22:20 Wypowiedź: Zygmunt Kęstowicz 22:25 Cień 00:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1987 00:15 Bez grzechu 01:35 Obrazki na żywej skórze Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki 06:55 Tygrysia Maska 07:20 Świat cyrku 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Flip i Flap w krainie cudów 18:20 Flirt Cafe 18:30 Kapitan Scarlet 19:50 Generał Daimos 20:20 Misja Miłości 22:05 Jeden z dziesięciu 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Bez cenzury 23:40 News 23:45 Night Shop 23:55 Amore TV 00:10 6 na 9 00:30 Oferty towarzyskie 00:45 Flirt Cafe 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:05 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie 01:15 Sex Hotel 01:30 Zaniedbana Mężatka 01:50 Night Shop 02:00 Foki Ewa 02:15 Night Shop 02:30 Oferty towarzyskie 02:45 Sex Hotel 03:00 Night Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 2 Norway z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVNorge z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Deutsch z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku